


Thinking Makes It Seem… [Podfic]

by BackslashEcho



Series: A Moment That Changes A Life When... [Recordings] [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Black Sun, F/M, Love Confessions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackslashEcho/pseuds/BackslashEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Sun.</p><p>Podfic narrated by the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Makes It Seem… [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thinking Makes It Seem…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708173) by [BackslashEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackslashEcho/pseuds/BackslashEcho). 



**Title** : Thinking Makes It Seem…  
Written by BackslashEcho  
Read by BackslashEcho  
**Fandom** : RWBY  
**Characters** : Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong  
**Summary** : Blake had a lot on her mind, but Sun was going to do his damnedest to put a smile on her face.  
**Length** : 00:09:36 

Read along [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3708173).

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](https://docs.google.com/uc?id=0B5xTi5IB4h5PcnFmRzZGaHBub3IzRl9jV3RwM21WblNVZVRn&export=download).


End file.
